


ongniel fic prompt

by 10_3jay



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: But im a bad writer, Crack, Humor, M/M, Ongniel, and also because ongniel is life, and wanna one members are this dumb, any genres are gladly accepted!, feel free to take this prompt!, ficprompt, had this in my mind for such a long time, just a fic prompt!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-23 16:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11993658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10_3jay/pseuds/10_3jay
Summary: ongniel fic prompt:-in which seongwoo was caught cheating on daniel.or also known as, the ultimate humor/crack fic where in wanna one members are dumbasses that don't know who the hell kang euigeon is.





	ongniel fic prompt

**Author's Note:**

> just a fic prompt

ongniel fic prompt:-

in which seongwoo was caught cheating on daniel.

 

or also known as, the ultimate humor/crack fic where in wanna one members are dumbasses that don't know who the hell kang euigeon is.

edit 1:-  
i submitted this prompt to 101 love songs fest :-D  
let’s see if this get lucky and got taken away by someone! but if someone else would like to take my idea i would be very glad too!!

edit 2:-  
the fic is finally out! thanks for the author for taking up this prompt! and not to forget, check it out guys! link below ;)

https://archiveofourown.org/works/12883320?view_adult=true

**Author's Note:**

> so yea this is basically a short summary about what i had in my mind but alternative forms of summary would also be gladly welcomed!


End file.
